Don't Be Afraid
by Tomoyuki
Summary: Zell is sneaking on Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Be Afraid  
  
Author: Tomoyuki Shiratori Disclaimer: All characters are owned by SquareSoft. Summary: Sneaky Zell has entered the girl's locker room and he spies on Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis who are taking a shower. This is the renewed version of my first lemon fic! I'm sorry for the delay but I finally found the time to correct mistakes and make it more pleasant to read! Anyway enjoy! (and keep reviewing. it's still good to hear from fellow-writers and readers what they think about it!) Anyway this story is rated NC-17!  
  
  
  
-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
Zell slowly entered the girl's locker room. The smell of just-used soap was filling his nostrils as he inspected the room whether there wasn't anyone in. "Perfectly" he grinned after a while, as he was sure no one would see him. "No one around". He giggled and sneaked after a large heap of towels laying in the corner, underneath the old rusty locker of Xu. Once the black female had used this closet, but now that she was an instructor, she had a new one in the teacher's lounge.  
  
The blue and white tiles were reflecting the young boy and the fierce lights were spreading a familiar glow. Silently the blond petit knelt down, his eyes flashing over the white wall.  
  
Zell suddenly began searching as a madman. "Where is it, where is it!": he whispered concerned. His whole body was shaking and his heart was pounding like crazy. As a tiny ray of light fell on the palm of his hand he was relieved. There it was, his little hole where he could spy on the girls taking a shower. He sighed and dropped himself on some towels laying at his feet. His hideout was splendid. Nobody would ever look after the mountain of dirty clothes and panties the girls brought in every time they finished fighting in the training centre. The odour of the sweaty panties made Zell always go crazy. When he waited for a new load of hot girls to come in, he sometimes took one piece of underwear and laid it on his face. Smelling this great scent, Zell would immediately have a hard member; so he masturbated many times, first just to stride against boredom, but after a while it had become more of a habit, like standing in a row for hotdogs every day. Zell had learnt to deal with that problem. He always gazed at the table where Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie were sitting at. The girls were all teachers now and their classes were usually done before the big crowd entered the cafeteria. He could watch them for hours, thinking about the way they would satisfy him as they were soaping themselves in, while they were showering. Knowing that he had seen their most private parts, Zell couldn't hide the evil grin that came on his lips each time he was talking to one of the girls. As long as they didn't catch him and he staid discreet, he would do the same thing over and over, 'cause it never was boring. There was always that sense of being a pervert, but the blond boy didn't mind. Peeping was an art and he had mastered those skills for a while and he was learning every day: how to look from the best angle, how to moan very softly as he came. All those things became a part of his life and it brought Zell some kind of appreciation and satisfaction. If someone could choose between paper playmates or real-life-babes, the decision was quickly made.  
  
As usual Zell took a panty and laid it over his face. He grinned as he saw the initials of Selphie (S.T), hanging close before his eyes. "Oh Selphie" he moaned and closed his eyes, letting the sweet odour find a way to his brains. His hand slipped over his breast, towards his groin. He groaned as his hand slipped in his wide pants and touched his erection. Meanwhile fantasies of wild nights were flashing through his head.  
  
******  
  
Selphie looked breath-taking again in her black gown. Her breasts looked so incredibly tasty as she was wearing a push-up. As soon as she has opened the door to her dormitory-room, Zell knew that this night was gonna be special. The moon lit the hallway and let the shadows of both youngsters dance against the white walls. Zell took Selphie's hand and kissed it like a real gentleman. Selphie replied this supreme gesture by a high giggle and she leaded Zell inside.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she slowly began to tease Zell by pinching his hand softly but sure. "So Zell, what did ya think of tonight" she asked somehow shyly. "Great" he yelled. "No really why shouldn't it been great, I mean you were perfect."  
  
He felt so really nervous and a million sentences were running through his mind. Which one to choose. but Selphie didn't let him finish and lead a finger on his mouth, slowly pushing her body against Zell's.  
  
"You talk too much, little boy" she laughed and she bit in Zell's earlobe. Surprised by this sudden action, Zell stumbled: "yeah. yeah. my mum says so too" A loud laugh was echoing through the Garden. "Your mum says so." Selphie cried of joy. She looked at her friend, his blond spikes were half down and little drops of sweat were flowing over his cheek-bones. "Damn he looks so cute" Selphie thought and twisted a strand around her middle finger. Zell came closer towards Selphie, pressing his body against her. As she felt a bump between his lakes she grinned evilly. "So our little cry-baby has raging hormones" Selphie laughed. "Zell" she whispered in his ear. "You're my sweet teddy bear, ya know that. "  
  
"Auwsh, she's so. so YAMIE" Zell thought and he looked into the green eyes of his fantasy-girl. "Well hotshot" Selphie continued and giggled as she saw that Zell was blushing. "I have this urgent need" she continued while she was gliding her hand over Zell's muscled chest, teasing his nipples by twisting them. "To fuck you until you're screaming for your mum to come and rescue you" she said with a devilish grin. It let Zell shiver. He stood frozen for a second as he was desperately searching for a good reply. But his brains seemed to be paralysed and wouldn't co-operate tonight.  
  
Not giving Zell the time to react, Selphie kissed him passionately. Her full wet tongue struggled Zells while she was slipping her hand underneath his blue shirt. Her hard nipples where pressing against Zell's midriff (talking about small persons) and it made him go wild. Meanwhile their tongues danced together in their mouths, mixing the sweet saliva, teasing each other. The two SeeDs were growling loudly as they broke their kiss.  
  
Zell could feel the brunette's hand glide over his belly. "Let's get these off" Selphie urged Zell, and she pulled off his shirt, revealing his large muscular chest. Selphie was really turned on now, licking his nipples. She slowly encircled them, making Zell shiver as her warm breath bounced against his cold skin. Making her way down, she took the zipper of his pants in her mouth and pulled it down. Then she bended inside his trousers, rubbing her head against his dick, smelling the freshly washed underwear from her friend. Meanwhile Zell was running his hand through Selphie's long brown hair and he moaned when she was getting up so early.  
  
Selphie laughed as she saw the disappointed look on Zell's face and she threw her arms around his neck. Pulling like crazy on her shirt, Zell tried to release Selphie's pure body out of the black gown.  
  
"Let me help you" Selphie moaned and she leaded Zell hand to the zipper that was situated on her back. Zell was grinning as he slowly unzipped the dress, and he was getting more aroused as Selphie was pulling off her black bra. Subtle she pushed Zell and in a couple of seconds they were both laying on Selphie's bed. Zell was surprised to see that there was already a wet spot in Selphie's panties.  
  
"You see now how URGENTLY I want you": she answered Zell's glance and she kissed him again, her full weight pressing on Zell's body. Then Selphie slowly began to kiss herself a way down Zell's chest. She licked for a couple of seconds on his nipple so it would erect as nicely as her own. Then with a fast lick she encircled his belly-bottom and glided with her hands towards Zell's growing erection. "Times for part two" she said with a low sexy voice as she released it out of the blue boxers.  
  
She slipped her hand around the hard cock and began stroking it, first gently than faster and harder. With Zell's breathing, this warmth inside of him was rising. As he released his semen he felt satisfied and he threw himself back in the blue, silken pillows. As stroke by a thunderbolt he jumped up again as he felt Selphie's hot tongue lick up the cum that was splattered on his belly. As she finally had cleaned him she kissed him again. Her mouth was feeling sticky now and the saliva mixed with his own seed was wetting his lips.  
  
Now it was Zell's turn to enchant Selphie and so he took one of her huge breasts (for such a tiny person, her breast were (g)enormous) and slowly kissed it, making wide circles with his tongue. He never had thought she would taste so nicely; like honey and caramel. "and well, her nipple looks like a delicious cherry" he thought and laughed as he suckled on it, his teeth bruising it softly. He heard Selphie moan in pleasure and so he continued his job on the other breast.  
  
Meanwhile his hand slowly touched Selphie's vagina. He felt the wet cum that was separated from her pussy and he slowly put a finger in Selphie. A terrible heat was surrounding his finger. As he touched her G-spot, Selphie was riddling underneath him. "Oh yes Zell, again" she screamed as she came. But Zell just encircled her vagina now with his wet finger, teasing Selphie and bringing her to the edge. "Stop it Zell, just. just.. AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH" she yelled as Zell entered her juicy pussy with his warm, pink tongue. He butterflyed her vagina and gave the swollen organ another hit. Meanwhile Selphie had been pinching in her sheets until her hands saw purple. She had never experienced such an intense session, and to think that she experienced this pleasure with a cry-baby. In the beginning, when she had to do everything by herself, she thought that she was dealing here with a virgin, a school pupil she had to instruct how to bring a sexual act to a good end, but now that he was playing with her like no man ever had done (not even Irvine) she realised that Zell wasn't that innocent as she had expected.  
  
Selphie grinned but the smile disappeared again as Zell was twisting and circling his tongue inside her. As he stopped she felt empty and she spread her arms around her friend. "The best is yet to come" she whispered in his ears and a wave of hot air bounced in Zell's ear making him going nuts again. Selphie planted her long nails in his back and pushed until his body was pressing against her. Slowly she grabbed for Zell's cock, touching his balls for a second which made Zell jump up again. Selphie laughed and played again with his sensible balls, taking his two testis between her fingers as she softly tugged on them.  
  
Finally Zell lowered his whole body on to Selphie's and she safely guided his dick into her pussy. Then they started rocking very slowly, breathing on the same rhythm. While they were moving Zell felt that Selphie's hand was gliding towards his ass. Suddenly he jumped 5 feet in the air as he felt that Selphie was entering his virgin ass. "What the hell, I never would had expected that she would do that" he thought. "and I can't remember seeing her doing lubricant on her finger."  
  
As she fingered him again, pushing more fingers into his ass, Zell was breathing more heavily. "harder Zell" Selphie shouted and Zell moved even faster, ramming his penis into her vagina. With every hit, Selphie pulled out another finger until they were both screaming and cummed together. Zell sighed as Selphie fell asleep over his exhausted body.  
  
"SHIT"  
  
Zell cursed himself because he hadn't paid attention. A stream of white cum splattered against Xu's locker. Disappointed, still breathing heavily, Zell watched at his dick. "The best was yet to come" he sighed. "Rinoa should have entered now, bringing me again to higher regions, FUCK!" he sneered. Suddenly a wave of cold air was flowing over Zell's face. Three girl came in the locker room: Quistis, Rinoa and. Selphie! Zell grinned devilish as he saw them stripping their clothes off. "Show time" he whispered.  
  
- TO BE CONTINUED. -  
  
Author's note: well, chapter one's revised and ready for a second life. After its heroic death when Fan Fiction changed. Unfortunately, all reviews of this story are lost because of changes on this website. So there is more room for new ones! Yeah! So please keep reviewing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
  
Still wondering what will happen to Zell, Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa? I hope the answer is YES! Otherwise I'm a lousy author! Well, Chapter Two is revised. Still praying for some reviews. This story is still NC-17.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Zell slowly peeped after the heap of panties. A cold breeze touched his cheek for a second as the door of the locker room was closed. He heard Rinoa laugh out loud. That typical, Girl-I'm-miss-important-because-I-have- the biggest-breast-laugh. The petit blond shivered. A bunch of racing hormones were streaming through his veins.  
  
"This time that T-Rexaur didn't had a chance": Selphie laughed. "Did you see him crawling when we attacked it with blizzard!"  
  
Quistis smiled. She had become more powerful than ever. She studied on the different magic spells and she knew perfectly which effect they had on the enemies. She had sweated hours on the subject, but at last she had found all the best spells to protect a person against those monstrous pets, that inhabited the training centre.  
  
Selphie slowly stripped her sweater off and threw it in her locker. Meanwhile Rinoa searched in her locker to find her soap: Coconut smell , her favourite one. She had to get it in Esthar, but it was worth the trip. She fancied it more and more and she was quite addicted to that fantastic soap. Pulling out the bottle, she pushed her bra inside her locker, decorated with pictures of Squall: Squall on the beach, Squall in swimming outfit, Squall holding only a white rabbit in front of his sex. She still remembered taking that picture. She had undressed Squall, and then forced him to put on a red Santa-Clause bonnet. Then she had took Selphie's bunny Fluffy and asked her lover to put it in front of his dick. She had taken a hundred pictures of this particular scenery and she had printed the photo on her Christmas cards. All her friends found it wonderful and soon the picture would flood the hallways of the Garden. Her lover even got a letter from Playgirl to shoot another session. Squall was really pissed about it, and Rinoa felt miserable in a way. She didn't think she had done anything wrong and sometimes she could slam her partner as he was being too serious. She nodded her head and closed her locker.  
  
She trembled as she entered the showers. "Fuck Quistis, isn't the heater on! It's freezing in her". She yelled. "Let me check" Quistis replied and left the locker room, with a towel around her hips. "I hope that bitch isn't broken. I thought Irvine was going to fix it. He always promises everything and what does he do. He fucks your brains out and than walks away without even repaying you. FAGGOT" : Zell heard Quistis murmur. With a loud blast, the door shut.  
  
Meanwhile Selphie had joined Rinoa in the shower. The two girls reflected in the silver taps. They both sighed as the hot water came out of it. The drops of water flowed over their long hair, over their cheekbones until they stopped on the edge of a nipple. Rinoa's wonderfully shaped breasts were covered by the white foam that the coconut soap produced. Slowly touching them while removing the foam, Rinoa gazed at the water streams that dripped over the blue walls. Her hand glided easily over her thighs, stopping in front of her pussy and her public hair. She slowly put some shampoo on her finger and massaged her inner thighs, slowly circling, enjoying the relaxation. As Selphie suddenly touched Rinoa's breast, the girl moaned. As she continued massaging the big pink breasts of Rinoa, Selphie slowly kissed Rinoa's cheek. Rinoa was breathing more heavily and with her breath, the movements around her vagina became quicker and quicker. As she came, the black-haired girl sighed so horny that Zell almost came.  
  
"God, they are so hot" he moaned as he saw that Rinoa had turned herself and began suckling on Selphie's nipples. The brunette suddenly grabbed Rinoa's chin and guided her towards her lips. As they kissed each other, torturing and teasing each other with their tongues, Selphie began to rub herself against Rinoa's thighs. Faster and faster the rhythm went, until Selphie cummed and cried in exhalation. As quick as a Caterpillar, Rinoa worked herself a way down and licked the liquid that wasn't washed away by the steamy, hot water away. Selphie closed her eyes and slowly pressed herself against the cold wall. The sudden change in temperature let her shiver. She growled wildly as Rinoa suddenly began to lick her vagina. Her pink tongue slowly entered Selphie and made away to her G-spot. Grabbing the taps very tightly, Selphie was cumming again.  
  
"RINOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she yelled as her friend's face was flooded by her cum. Leading her again towards her face, Selphie licked the salty liquid away. Both girl were kissing as Zell exploded. Breathing heavily, he squeezed his dick hard. While gasping for air, little white clouds came out of his mouth.  
  
Suddenly a cold hand touched his back. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Quistis yelled as she had noticed the white clouds that came behind the heap of panties. "You fucking bastard" Quistis screamed hysterically. She grabbed the blond and threw him in the showers. Rinoa and Selphie yelled as the intruder slipped and landed on the tiled floor. Shocked, totally disorientated Zell looked around to find away to escape the wrath of the three girl. As he tried to stand up, he slipped again on the wet floor. His blond strands were obstructing his view. Suddenly a warm hand grabbed his hair and pulled Zell up.  
  
"You don't think you can run away now, little boy": Rinoa said with a deep low voice.  
  
"We caught you in the heat of the action." Selphie grinned.  
  
"So you need to be punished" Quistis added.  
  
Terrified, Zell looked towards his three friends. "Please, don't tell headmaster Cid, he will expel me".  
  
Selphie laughed evilly. "We will decide on that, little baby." And she slowly walked towards Zell.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Author's notes: Oh no, cliff-hanger! Well, if you want to read more continue, but remember there is a little bottom at the right side of this page: "submitting review". Hint-hint!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:  
  
Well, well, last chapter, LAST REVISED CHAPTER!!! Now you'll find out what will happen to poor Zell! So I won't bore you no longer with my author's note! Let's get to Balamb again. if you are 17 + that is. *laughs evilly and twitches his eye*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Fuck, what must I do!" Zell thought as he landed harshly against the cold, blue-tiled wall. "I'm in really deep shit!" Somehow shyly he looked up, avoiding the girls' glances. Streams of hot water were wetting his clothes and Zell's blond hair was flattened by it. "Now I'm done for it" he thought and all kind of stupid escape plans were running through his mind. Perhaps he could throw Selphie on the ground, kick Rinoa away and slip between Quistis' legs and then. A hand ripped Zell away from his thoughts.  
  
"So Dincht, I never thought you would do such a thing" Selphie grinned and Zell pushed himself against the wall, afraid of the devilish grin that was running over Selphie's lips.  
  
"Seems that the little kid isn't as harmless as he pretends to be" Rinoa whispered angry. She walked slowly towards Zell, looking confidently, not a single bit of doubt in her brown eyes.  
  
"That's it" :Zell thought: "Now she shall slam me to death!" The most horrifying punishments flashed before the petit blonde's eyes, but he couldn't deny the hard member between his legs.  
  
Rinoa stopped an inch before his face and laughed diabolical. "Are you wetting your pants already, chicken-wuzz" she laughed. "Or are you just happy to see me" she grinned, looking to the bump between Zell's legs. She slowly placed her hand on it and Zell sighed heavily. Suddenly Rinoa pulled down Zell's pants and underwear, so his dick was fully shown. Selphie came closer and examined the cock. "I wouldn't even use it for a dress hanger. Selphie mocked. "Seems that another statement is proven today: little guys have small dicks." She continued.  
  
Zell turned red, his hands forming a wrist. "You stupid bitches" he yelled. "Hold your horses, young man" Quistis screamed madly. "You're the one who has entered our locker room and spied on us!"  
  
"Let me go, please, Rinoa." Zell begged, his hands forming as shell before his aroused member. "Not so fast, little blond!" Rinoa replied. "You don't think that your begging will help you get out of this mess!" She laughed and pinched his cheeks very playful.  
  
The three girls surrounded Zell and the petit began to blush. Not because he was shy, but because he couldn't get rid of this super big erection between his legs. Although the girls threatened him, he never had experienced anything more erotic. Even the prospect of getting punished for his acts, didn't scare him. It turned him on in a way. As the girls came closer, Zell could feel their breath's flowing over his body.  
  
Quistis was the first person to reach him. She pulled at Zell's shirt and finally stripped it off, revealing a totally naked Zell. Rinoa pulled Zell close and kissed him passionately. She tangled his tongue, but suddenly she bit on his lip, making Zell release a loud yell. Meanwhile Selphie crawled between Rinoa's legs and took Zell's dick in her mouth. Her warm saliva was burning his tender skin, but Zell didn't mind. As he felt Quistis put her tongue in his virgin ass, Zell felt completely turned on. Rinoa was biting slowly on Zell's earlobe, teasing him as she let her pink, wet tongue enter his ear. Zell moaned loud, also enjoying the other hot tongue that made a way inside his ass, touching, tickling, while Quistis was putting her teeth in Zell's fleshy butt. Between his legs, the heat began to rise too as Selphie was jerking him off faster and faster, her head banging against his inner thighs. As Zell came the first time his white semen was immediately sucked up by Selphie who made her way up to his nipples. There she bit them until a drop of blood flew out of the little wound her teeth had made. She happily sucked his blood, slurping loud.  
  
Meanwhile, Quistis had pulled her tongue out of Zell's virgin ass and took her necklace with pearls, that she was still wearing. She took the bottle of coconut-soap and started to put the soap on the pearls. Then she threw the bottle away and started to put the pearls in Zell's ass, one by one, slowly, bringing Zell an unforgettable pleasure. As ¾ of the necklace was inserted, she looked at Rinoa. Both girls were grinning evilly. Selphie now stopped suckling on Zell's nipples and the three friends watched their victim, still sighing heavily. "Hold him tight" Rinoa said as Quistis and Selphie pinned Zell against the wall. Rinoa slowly took Zell's cock and let it slip into her pussy. Then she started to rock slowly back and forward.  
  
Meanwhile, Selphie and Quistis started to rub themselves against Zell's hips, massaging each other's breast. Selphie took slowly Rinoa's nipple and started to kiss it gently while she continued rubbing herself. Rinoa placed her lips on Zell's and started to kiss him again, her tongue flashing over the blonde's perfectly white teeth. At the same time, Quistis started to pull out the pearls, again one by one, letting Zell moan and growl. Rinoa began to rock faster and faster, bringing Zell in exaltation, while Selphie was biting harshly on Rinoa's pink nipples.  
  
As Selphie and Quistis came at the same time, Rinoa was accelerate even more. "buckle up your seatbelts, Blondie" she moaned. "We are going all the way!" Feeling that Zell was ready to explode, Quistis pulled out remaining bit of the necklace very fast, which made Zell cum. Rinoa felt the liquid flood her vagina and came to!  
  
Zell fell down on the wet floor, crawling towards the exit. He needed to use the bathroom urgently! Suddenly the icy voice of Quistis echoed through the showers. "WE'RE NOT READY YET!" Zell looked surprised, not knowing what to do. Must he resist?  
  
"That was just the fun part, little boy" Selphie grinned and grabbed a pluck of Zell's blond hair, throwing him back against the wall. A stream of blood flew over Zell's lips.  
  
"Stand up" Rinoa commanded, while she pulled Zell up and pinned him against the wall, licking away the blood. Quistis turned off the showers and disappeared for a second. Then she returned with her loyal whip and her boots on. Rinoa sat down on the floor, pushing Zell's head between her legs. Suddenly Quistis pulled Zell up again. "I wanna sit" she screamed and Zell had to sit on hands and feet, mounted by Quistis. She rolled the whip over his smooth back, making large red lines on it.  
  
Meanwhile Rinoa commanded to drink the cum away out of her pussy, while Selphie was spanking Zell's ass rapidly, laying her head on the red, warm spots as she stopped for a minute. "You're coming on the right temperature" she grinned and kissed his white ass.  
  
After a while, Rinoa stood up and walked away to appear again a minute later with a plastic tube. After Quistis had turned Zell on his back, Rinoa rapped the tube around Zell's thick member. Then she let him crawl over the cold, marble floor. Zell had to go to the toilet now VERY urgently and his member swelled and coloured purple. Becoming very sensitive by the cold effect of the marble, his bladder was tested more and more.  
  
"I can't take it any longer" Zell cried as he was trying not to piss. Suddenly Selphie pulled away the tube, jumped on Zell and fucked him like hell. Zell's eyes were rolling inside his eye-sockets, as he came, screaming for his mother.  
  
The girls giggled and walked away. Zell laid on the floor of the showers, totally fatigued. Suddenly he smiled. That was the most intense session he ever had experienced. Suddenly someone pulled Zell up. "I hope we weren't too hard on you" Rinoa said shyly. Zell looked again in her brown eyes.  
  
"I can handle some more" he joked.  
  
"Oh really" Rinoa laughed. "Tomorrow at 7 at my place" she proposed.  
  
Zell nodded happily. Rinoa laughed and put her arm around the petit blonde's shoulder. "You're all right, you know, better then we had expected." She confessed.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover! Don't think someone's soar before you have tasted him" Zell replied and he grinned as both friends entered the dressing room and the bell tower of the Garden rang vividly..  
  
THE END ----------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, keep reviewing, so I can improve my writing skills! Hehehehehehe! As you read this story, a sequel is being made. "Force Your Way". Because many wondered what happened the next day at 7 pm! So keep your eyes open for more! If you want that of course. 


End file.
